The proposed research will utilize EPR to obtain information on: the catalytic and regulatory mechanisms of assimilatory nitrate reductase; the structure and properties of mammalian ribonucleotide reductase; the mechanism and regulation of dolichol-mediated glycoprotein synthesis; and the molecular basis for the pharmacologic action of cardiac glycosides. The possible application of EPR to other research problems will also be explored.